Hawk Vision
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Wings of steel, backwards fangs, and serious issues; that's what Hawkflight has. She has no friends, a line of submissive coding that doesn't want to get deleted, and she's not big on crowds. Of course, this is all the fault of BlackAracnia... Prowl/Oc/Jazz
1. Chapter 1

"Elita?"

The black femme glanced over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at the femme behind her as she rubbed her arm and cast gold optics to the ground.

"What, Hawkflight?" Elita snapped, crossing her arms.

"I can't do this." The timid femme whimpered, clutching her revealed silver stomach. Sunlight glinted off scuffed black and teal armour.

"You are programmed to be able to do it." Elita growled, all four of her optics narrowing. "You should be able to fly. I want across this cavern, and it's to wide for me to swing across, or to climb down."

"Can't we just stay on our side!?" Hawkflight cried, optics roaming the cliff faces and jungle life nervously.

"No!" Elita roared, storming forward into the second femme's face. Hawkflight cringed away, fluids gathering in the corners of her gold optics. "There are resources on the other side, and the only way to get them is to fly. You _will_ do as I say, or I will send you back to the Well of Allsparks."

Hawkflight shrank backwards, trembling as the fluid in her optics slid down her cheek plates. Elita immediately softened.

"I'm sorry, sweetspark." The black and purple femme gathered the other into her arms. "I'm is just worried. It's not safe on this side anymore. We need to go to the other side. Do you understand?"

Hawkflight nodded, bottom lip trembling.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Hawkflight. Can you try?" Elita glanced into her optics and smile, showing fanged denta. Hawk nodded slowly. Elita strode around behind her, fingers moving to the two long ridges that were folded along the black and teal femme's back.

The techno-organic slid her sharp fingers gently under the strong struts and pulled back, opening a metal feathered wing one at a time, and smoothing the feathers that ruffled. She stepped back and around Hawkflight.

"Try flapping." Elita hummed, placing a reassuring hand on the quiet femme's shoulder. Hawkflight nodded, and focused on moving her wings. They lifted the black and teal femme several inches off the ground before she plummeted.

Elita frowned.

"You have not transformed yet, have you?"

Hawkflight's optics widened, and she shook her helm.

"Try." Elita stepped back and transformed into her spider form. "We shall find a way to get across another way if you cannot fly."

Hawk's face screwed up in concentration, and her black and teal armour began shifting until the femme was gazing at Elita in another of her forms. Elita transformed back and circled the enormous snake in sitting in the dirt.

"I suppose the artifact had it's own play in your creation." The purple femme hummed, returning to her spider mode. "I did give you serpentine...attributes, but not this form. It will have to do. Come."

The snake bobbed it's head, sliding along after the spider. Teal streaked across it's form as it glided.

* * *

Elita frowned, gazing down at the femme curled up beside her. Hawkflight had her helm on Elita's thigh and her arms around the techno-organic's waist.

The still-awake spider femme titled her helm back, leaning it against the cave wall as her memories drifted back in time.

_It hurt. The transformation and the venom burned in her veins like acid and she screamed, clutching at her helm as her paint changed colour and her optics split. The spiders watched with curiosity as the Cybertronian femme mutated. _

_They scuttled away, returning to their webs as they deemed the femme not a threat and left her. The black, purple and gold techno-organic whimpered, fluid streaming down her cheek plates as she darted through the partially blown up Decepticon warship. _

_Pale streaks of Energon lined the corridors, and several offline mechs sat in heaps around the corridors. The femme ducked into an empty room, sliding the door shut behind her as she threw herself onto a broken berth and sobbed. _

_Scrapping noises caught her attention and she lifted her head, four red optics focusing on the chest wiggling in the corner. _

_The femme frowned, crawling over. She smacked it open and lifted the sphere out, nearly dropping it as she read the date pad attached to the roof of the chest. Her mouth spilt in a hopeful smile, fangs revealing themselves as she locked the chest again and poked her head outside into the corridor, eyeing the offline mechs with a slight hope. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_The femme ran her fingers over the facial plates of the head on the table before her. She smiled, lifting the helm and placing it upon the body resting on another table. The techno-organic thrust her fingers into the neck joint of the protoform, connecting wires easily. _

_She paused a moment, glancing up at the young spiders watching her from the ceiling. She sneered at them, and then scuttled backwards. _

_The Cybertronian glanced over the partially completed adult protoform, brushing dirt and webs off the wires still poking out of the stomach, legs and arms. _

_The protoform had a distinctly feminine air to it, and the femme frowned as she looked for more supplies. One of the young spiders on the roof, lowered itself to the femme, extending two of it's sharp legs forward. _

_The femme blinked her four optics and then took the plating held between the spider's forelegs. It clicked it's pincers and rose back to the roof. The other spiders scuttled out, clicking their pincers as they talked to one another. _

_Perhaps the arachnids were not so bad._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_The protoform on the table was nearly complete, the only exposed wires being the ones within her empty optic sockets, those that were to be connected to a glossa, and the elbows. Armour had yet to be made and attached, but the femme felt a sense of pride knowing she had done this herself. _

_The spiders reappeared, dragging several large mechs covered in mostly intact armour. The femme wasted no time in ripped it off and placing the pieces on her creation, not bothering to tuck in the wires. _

_She ripped the optics of the mechs out, and placed them carefully onto the smaller work table, saving them for later. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_It's finish." The femmme rasped, voice rough from not speaking for several orns. The femme grimaced, and then smoothed her hands over the armour on her creation's arm. There was no paint here, but that did not matter to the techno-organic. _

_The femme turned, kicking open the box containing the orb she had first found on this horrible ship, and she pressed the small button on the side. _

_The spiders gathered to watch. _

_The now glowing orb split in half, and a keyboard shot out, the touchable hologram hovering in the air as the femme let it go. The orb hummed with energy, spilling light into the shadowed corners of the control room. The spiders were frozen now. _

_A screen appeared in the spilt halves of the orb, and the femme stepped forward to issue her commands. It did not take her long. _

_The orb's humming grew to a whine, and several beams of light shot out, smacking the spiders. As the energy beams changed their colours to purple, the enormous spiders shrivelled. The beams retracted and the energy stolen from the spiders collected in the center of the orb, before it slid shut. _

_A gentle purple glow filtered from the device, and the femme watched impatiently as it processed the energy and the commands she had entered. _

_The purple glow morphed, changing before it held a slightly golden blue colour and slid open again. _

_The screen opened again, and relayed it's progress. _

_**Spark complete. Protoform required. Searching...Searching...Searching...**_

_The femme stood swiftly, grasping the orb in her hands before placing it on the chest of her creation. _

_**Searching...Searching...Found. Transferring spark...Transferring spark...Transferrring spark...**_

_The blue-gold spark within the orb's confinement floated forward and the creation's chassis slid open, revealing the cold and empty spark chamber. The spark hovered a moment, before it plunged itself into the body. _

_The metal orb shivered, and rocketed away, letting off a small explosion as it hit the wall, scorching it beyond repair should anyone want to actually repair the walls. _

_The body on the table arched, and the femme had to cover her eyes as it glowed. _

_When she removed her hands, the body was still. However there were several changes on the creation. _

_The paint-less armour was black, with teal accents along the edges. The new femme was slightly smaller than the techno-organic, but her body was just as curvy. Knee-high boots sat on the new femme's pedes, and her chassis armour was quite smooth, but made of overlapping sections. _

_The original femme stepped forward, placing purple clawed servos on the table as she leaned forward. The new femme's optics slowly onlined, and she blinked the gold orbs. _

_The original femme blinked her crimson optics backed, and her lips pulled back in a smile that revealed fanged denta. _

"_Hello." The original femme smiled. _

"_Hi. Where am I? Who are you? Who am...I?"_

"_You are on a planet called Archa Seven. I am Elita-One. And you," Elita paused, gazing at the femme who had sat up and shifted, revealing metal feathered wings on her back. "You are Hawkflight."_

"_I see." Hawkflight's golden optics slid over the control room as she slid to the ground and took a few steps. "Elita..."_

* * *

"Elita? Elita?"

"Elita-One? Please online!"

Elita's two bottom optics open, revealing Hawkflight with fluid filled optics and a terrified expression.

"Do not touch me, Hawkflight."

"I'm sorry!" A tear slid down Hawk's cheek plate. "We're being attacked! I don't know what to do!"

"Attacked?" Elita was immediately on her feet, all eight of them. "Let's move."

Hawkflight nodded, and she transformed to her snake-mode before following her friend and creator.


	2. Chapter 2

Elita crouched in the tree above the three mechs, eight legs splayed and spearing different branches. She narrowed her eyes, and then focused on their conversation.

Hawkflight shifted in the tree beside her, scales lifting and rippling as she worried.

There hadn't actually been an attack, but Hawkflight was right to panic. One of these mechs carried a large gun, and the two others had blasters, which was something neither of the femmes had.

"The crashed ship should be somewhere in this sector, Lord Megatron." The magenta Seeker smirked, gesturing to the rock cliffs.

"Barricade, scan the area." The tallest one growled out, swinging his arm cannon up and firing a shot at the rubble blocking his way.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." The monochrome mech beside the Seeker lifted his arm, and a holoscreen appeared, showing three purple dots and a single yellow one. "There's a signal coming from the left."

Elita hissed quietly, and then glanced at her partner, who was quivering with fear.

"Hawkflight, we must go." Elita growled, moving through the trees. She was vaguely aware of the non-techno-organic femme following behind her, before the spider-femme ran out of trees and launched herself into the air before landing on the cliff face, about half way up.

The three mechs burst through the trees and gazed around. Elita pressed herself to the cliff face, out of sight.

"There. That tree." Barricade rumbled, pointing.

"Hawkflight." The femme murmured, moving forward slightly. "Run."

As if the black and teal femme had heard the other one, Hawkflight broke through the tree line and sprinted for the ravine the two femmes had been at the day before. The three mechs were instantaneously chasing after her.

Elita followed after them from her height, masked by her organic half.

* * *

Hawkflight skidded to a halt, optics flitting over the face of rock before her as she took several steps to each side.

She was trapped.

A quick glance behind her told the femme that her pursuers were closing in. The black and teal femme gazed at the rock wall before her again, before she sprang forward and grabbed two jutting out stones. Hawkflight scrabbled upwards, desperately trying to get away from the three mechs.

"Starscream, retrieve the femme." The leader rumbled. The magenta mech nodded, and the thrusters on his heels flared to life, throwing him into the air. Hawkflight rose a few more meters, before her handhold gave out and she plummeted.

The femme squeezed her optics shut, whimpering until she crashed into a pair of arms. One of her gold optics online, and she shrieked, struggling until the Seeker scowled at her.

"If you don't hold still, I'll drop you the rest of the way." He warned as he made a controlled descent to the ground, before touching down.

Hawkflight's optics filled with tears, and she whimpered, curling in on herself.

"What is your designation, femme?" Megatron leaned into her face, and a tear spilled down her cheek before she answered.

"H-hawkflight."

"Tch. You can't fly. Why in Pit is your name Hawkflight?" Barricade snorted, crossing his arms.

"Her name is Hawkflight," Elita chose to make her appearance, denta bared. "Because that's what I named her."

"She is your youngling?" Starscream lifted an optic ridge.

"No...She is...My creation." Elita scowled, placing her hands on her hips as she glared.

"Perhaps we can take this else where," Megatron glanced behind the techno-organic. "Away from any poisonous organics."

* * *

"Megatron is a fool who's been chasing a ghost for centuries. I seriously doubt we'll find this Allspark aboard such an insignificant vessel." Starscream whined.

"TRAITOR! Megatron is wise! Megatron is bold! Megatron will return the Decepticons to Cybertron, and-" Lugnut threw his claws in the air as he began his speech.

"And wipe our homeland clean of the stench of Autobot tyranny, blah-de blah blah _blah_. Did you memorize that speech, Lugnut? Or is it just hardwired into that thick one-track processor of yours?!" BlackArachnia tapped the side of her helm. Hawkflight gave a small smile behind the Decepticon femme, before a shot of ice sailed through the ship and hit the purple femme's arm.

"As uzual, BlackArachnia, your demeanour is as unpleasant as that cursed organic mode of yourz." Blitzwing sniffed, his face set on his Icy personality.

"Blow it out your actuator, three-face." BlackArachnia snarled. Hawkflight giggled, holding her arm in her shy way as she stood to the side of her friend and Creator.

"Za name is Blitzwing, insect. Remember it! Cause it'z the last you're gonna hear before I-" Hothead Blitzwing vanished, and Random Blitzwing took his place. "Express my feelings in _song_! Ze itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, out came the rain!"

Hawkflight sighed, optics closing as the Decepticons began arguing before she turned her helm to the opening door.

"It's Megatron!" Lugnut caught the door's movement. The five Decepticons straightened as he strode in to the far side of the room.

"Starscream, report."

"Energy reading off the scale, my leige." Starscream bowed slightly, and a holoscreen showing the data appeared on the large window. "Shall I hire on the Autobots?"

"Cripple their ship, but do not destroy it." Megatron's optics narrowed. "_Yet_."

"Yes, yes, yes! What a brilliant strategy, oh wise and great leader." The Seeker nodded. "Nemesis, fire on the Autobot ship!"

"BlackArachnia, scan the energy source."

The femme nodded, and motion the black and teal femme beside her over to another screen.

"I've got a match on the energy reading." The techno-organic glanced over her shoulder. "If it's the Allspark, it's something just as powerful."

"I volunteer to deploy and breech the Autobot ship." Starscream laid a hand on his chassis and bowed.

"I _didn't_ spend the last four million solar cycles searching the galaxy just so _you _could lay your greasy wings on the Allspark!" Megatron snatched the Seeker's wing and dug his fingers in. "I will harness it's energy into the ultimate weapon, and crush the Autobots."

"Well, I'll just get these fixed then." The magenta mech grumbled as the Decepticon warlord strode away. "Hawkflight, come here!"

The femme glanced at BlackArachnia, who shrugged. Hawkflight shuffled forward and the Seeker displayed his wing to her.

"Be a good femme and fix my wing." He sneered, searching through one of the compartments before him. Hawkflight's servos shook as she smoothed the dented metal out.

"I'm done, Commander Starscream." She whispered, stepping away as he spun around and hurried out of the control room.

* * *

"This is a dark day in Decepticon history. May the legacy of our fallen leader, Megatron, live in our memory cores for all enternity. As I appoint myself the new leader, I soulmnly pledge to..."

"Where's everybody gone!?"

The Seeker dropped his outstretched arms and stared at the empty control room, before turning to gaze at the new holoscreen that had popped up, courtesy of the Nemesis.

"_All escape pods._"

* * *

Hawkflight sat in the corner of the small escape pod, knees drawn up to her chassis as BlackArachnia steered the ship through the inferno's backlash.

She whimpered, tucking her head into her arms.

"Quit whining, glitch." The techno-organic sneered, slamming her fist into the warp button. It was one of the only pods that did have this button.

"Yes, BlackArachnia. I'm sorry." Her gold optics filled with fluids that dripped onto her scuffed black armour.

"We'll find the Allspark, and I'll get rid of my organic half for good!"

"Are you...using me?" Hawkflight lifted her head. BlackArachnia blinked and glanced back at her creation.

"Who told something stupid like that?"

"B-blitzwing..."

"And what did I tell you about listening to the three-face?"

"T-to not to."

"Right. Now shut your mouth and recharge. You're annoying."

"Yes, ma'am."

Hawkflight stared at the Decepticon symbol on her thigh before offlining her optics and leaning her body against the wall beside her.

"I don't know why I keep you around." BlackArachnia muttered, staring out the rapidly changing window. "You're useless."

Hawkflight's lip trembled as tears spilled down onto her legs.


End file.
